


costume party

by JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie/pseuds/JohnLaurensInATurtleOnsie
Summary: "youre supposed to dress up""i am""as?""your future boyfriend"





	costume party

lights blared, music played that he didnt listen to. neither of them really did. 

roman was sitting at the stool of a bar, drinking a liquid in his red cup, the creative thinker was dressed as a dragon slaying knight, protecting princes and princesses all throughout the land, his gaze landing on a certain princess, her bright red hair and green eyes drew him in, she was dressed in a short revealing dress, and roman was eating it all up. vigil on the other hand, had been dragged to this party by patton. "it will be fun!" the dad like figure said, vigil mumbled an agreement, fumbling with the black cat onsie patton made him wear. 

"i cannot believe, im wearing this" he huffed loudly, angry at the sight of him. patton squealed, already in his onsie.   
"youre so adorable oh my gosh! if i wasnt ace id totally date you and squeeze and ahh" the side exclaimed, proclaiming his love dearly. vigil didnt mind pattons over reactions about love, it kept the side grounded, even though the happier side was ace, vigil and patton had become more then friends in a way, except they made sure it was platonic.   
"am not" he sighed, huffing loudly as the two made it inside.   
"are too! oh! hi logan- vigil ill be right back" and he was alone. he quickly grabbed a cup, not sure of what was inside it, all he knew is that this substance would hopefully calm him down.


End file.
